


Slushie To The Heart

by miraculousmultifan



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: Despite what everyone believes, Puck is not an idiot. Sure, he’s not exactly book-smart, if his grades are anything to go by, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid. That’s why, when he saw one of those puck-heads carrying a fresh slushie and making a beeline towards where Kurt was fixing his hair at his locker, Puck knew exactly what was about to happen. And he wasn’t going to let it.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Slushie To The Heart

Despite what everyone believes, Puck is not an idiot. Sure, he’s not exactly book-smart, if his grades are anything to go by, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid. That’s why, when he saw one of those puck-heads carrying a fresh slushie and making a beeline towards where Kurt was fixing his hair at his locker, Puck knew _exactly_ what was about to happen. And he wasn’t going to let it.

Now, Puck can admit that he wasn’t always the nicest dude at McKinley (in fact, he was probably one of the worst), but he’d changed! Getting a slushie to the face for the first time will do that to a guy.

It’s not like he has a soft spot for Kurt or anything! He would step in and take a slushie for any of the glee kids. It’s just...Kurt was wearing his new white scarf today, and Puck knew that he would be _pissed_ if anything happened to it. It was _not_ favoritism. He just didn’t want to deal with the bitchfest during glee. That’s all it is.

When that asshole Rick Nelson started making his way towards Kurt, Puck went into overdrive. Taking long strides, he was standing at Kurt’s locker within seconds.

“Sup, Princess. Y’know, I’ve not been feeling myself today… why don’t I feel you instead?” Puck purred, leaning his arm on the top of Kurt’s locker and effectively blocking him off from the rest of the hallway. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to look at Puck (no doubt with a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue) before freezing, his eyes widening comically while he covered his mouth with both hands.

The next thing Puck knew, sticky syrup and ice was sliding down his neck and the back of his shirt. Puck winced for a moment before plastering his signature smirk back onto his face. 

“So...are those new shoes?”

“Puckerman, you idiot! What did you do that for?” Kurt cried out in horror as he took in the slushie remnants that were dripping down Puck’s back and onto the disgusting linoleum floors.

“What are you talking about?” Puck said, trying for a nonchalant smile and only managing to make himself look both guilty and constipated. That syrup was starting to run into his underwear, and it did _not_ feel pleasant.

Kurt looked Puck in the eyes for a long moment as though searching for something. After apparently finding what he had been looking for, Kurt placed his hand lightly on Puck’s clavicle and stared at him with wonder. “You took a slushie for me. Why?”

Puck, knowing the jig was up, sighed and leaned his back against the lockers. “I overheard you talking to Mercedes the other day. Something about a new scarf or jacket or something that you were gonna wear today. I figured you’d be pretty pissed if anything happened, and I didn’t want to listen to your bitching for the rest of the day. That’s it.”

Kurt smiled at him. “Well, I certainly appreciate the gesture. Here, why don’t I help you clean up? I doubt you’ll be able to get all that syrup off your back without a little help...”

Puck shrugged before grinning back at Kurt. “I think I could get behind that.”

Kurt took Puck by the wrist and lead him into the boy’s bathroom nearby. Puck felt a wave of guilt crash over him as he watched Kurt methodically move around, grabbing paper towels and wetting them in the sink. Kurt knew what he was doing, and Puck knew that it was mostly his fault.

“Hey, Kurt...” Puck paused to sigh and rub the back of his head. “Look, man, I’m really sorry. I was a real jerkface to you, and—”

Kurt cut him off with a swift elbow to his side. “You stop that right this second! You might have been a huge asshole, but that’s in the past now. You have proven to me that you’ve changed, so I forgive you. You’ve learned from your mistakes, so I’m not going to keep bringing up the past. Just...relax. Okay?” 

Puck nodded, giving Kurt a sheepish smile. He watched Kurt grab a mini bottle of soap from his bag and pour some of it onto the paper towels. “So I guess this is the part where I get naked,” Puck said, winking when Kurt whipped around to gape at him. Kurt simply stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, so Puck started taking his shirt off.

After pulling the shirt over his head, Puck snuck a glance at Kurt to see his reaction. Kurt’s face had flushed a deep red, and his eyes seemed to be stuck at Puck’s abs until he shook his head and turned around to face the sinks.

“Okay, come here so I can clean off your back,” Kurt said, his voice sounding a little shaky as he picked up the paper towels. As Puck walked over, Kurt hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. When Puck was close enough, Kurt’s eyes flickered down to Puck’s abs before he gulped and grabbed Puck’s arm to turn him around.

Puck smirked and started humming lightly while Kurt scrubbed at the syrup coating his neck and back. They stayed there, enjoying each other’s presence, until Kurt deemed Puck clean. When Kurt turned to throw out the used paper towels, Puck scrunched his eyes shut and ran his fingers through his mohawk.

“Kurt?” He said tentatively, his eyes still closed.

“Yes?”

“Would you be interested in going out with me? Like to Breadstix? As a date?” Puck scratched at the back of his neck while he waited for Kurt’s answer.

“Puck…” Kurt started to say.

Puck cut him off. “Noah.”

“What?”

Puck opened his eyes and looked at Kurt almost pleadingly. “Please...call me Noah.”

Kurt smiled. “Okay, Noah. I would love to go out with you. Why don’t you text me the details tonight?” Puck’s eyebrows shot up, and his mouth dropped open.

“Really?” 

Kurt leaned in to press a quick kiss to Puck’s cheek. “Yes, really. I’ll see you in glee!” When Kurt pulled back, he pressed a clean shirt against Puck’s chest and winked before turning and walking out the door.

Puck leaned back onto the counter and clutched the shirt close to his chest before pressing his fingers lightly to his cheek. Kurt had kissed him. Kurt had agreed to go on a date with him. With Noah Puckerman, Lima Loser. 

Puck grinned dopily. “Fuck yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> i think ive read almost every puckurt fic thats out there, so i decided to write my own! i gotta say, puck is one of my fav characters. i just love his character growth.
> 
> anyway, thanks so much for reading! maybe consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed...?
> 
> have a lovely day/night!! <3


End file.
